Just Friends
by everlarkthg
Summary: The Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Today marks 5 years you know.." I said to my best friend Peeta who I'd known since I was 16. "5 years since the best decision of your life?" Peeta almost said it as a way of mocking me and I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. "Yeah, sure. Leaving Gale at the altar was a great decision but you know how much I loved him and it hurts" I say that with more of a dramatic tone then I intended, I just don't think Peeta understands love that much at all.. He's never been in love with someone so unconditionally. "Come on Katniss, Gale wasn't worth your time! He cheated on you with your best friend, Madge! Anyone could see even before that he was a low life guy." I contemplate what Peeta's saying but that doesn't mean I still don't feel abandoned and hurt. I really did love Gale, we had so much in common and I've known him since I was in elementary school. "Yeah whatever Peeta, should I assume you're not good enough for your ex-girlfriend? I mean you two had a son together and then refused to marry her!"

I almost shouted this at him, "Okay.. I think you're just upset about today and you should come to this party with me tonight so you can get your mind off of him and maybe find someone else." I think about his offer and all the work papers getting stacked up on my desk at home, and I don't realize how long I'm thinking about this until Peeta clears his throat and says "Katniss, look, you've been single for 5 years now and you've gone on maybe 2 dates since then? It's time to get out and have fun." He's right. I've mourned Gale for so long that I haven't even considered the other opportunities out there, so that's when I reply almost too happily "I'm in!"

Later that night at around 9:00 I heard my phone buzz. It was a message from Peeta.

_"r u ready for me to pick u up?"_

I sigh deeply and type back _"Yeah." _

I look in the mirror one last time, I'm wearing black stilettos, a tight burgundy dress that ends mid-thigh, and my dark brown hair is curled loosely and I have a very thin eyeliner on. I think I did pretty well since I hadn't been to a party in who knows how long. Just as I'm picking out a purse I hear a knock at the door, thinking it was Peeta I open the door as if revealing my new look. I was surprised when I saw it was Johanna, my best friend since we did this brutal summer camp when I was 16. I met her the same time I met Peeta, except me and Peeta then went into the same career and stayed very close. Johanna and I hadn't been as close as we used to but she was still one of my best friends. I looked at her and smiled so wide my cheeks hurt. "Katniss! You look hot! Where are you going, out to a date with Loverboy?" I role my eyes and laugh, Loverboy was Johanna's nickname for Peeta. Johanna always assumed that Peeta was in love with me ever since we all first hung out. She says he would always look at me in a way that seemed we'd been dating since we were born. I think she's delusional of course because Peeta and I have a very unusual friendship and that kind of thing shouldn't be ruined, he agrees. "No Johanna me and _Peeta_" I put emphasis on his name "aren't going on a date. We're going to a party tonight. 5 years since I left Gale he thinks I should get out." The look in her eyes makes me see how sympathetic she feels. Johanna was the one I stayed with after I moved out of me and Gales house. "I agree Katniss, you should get out and let every guy see how great you look!"

Just as she's saying this Peeta knocks on my door. "Katniss... You look absolutely stunning! If I didn't have Rye with me tonight I'd probably take you home." He finishes that sentence with a wink and a smile. I laugh and punch his arm, "Yeah yeah, let's get out of here. Johanna I'll be home tonight, don't wait up I might come back late." She nods and smirks almost saying "Stay out as long as you want." I shake my head at her and give her a small laugh. As I get into his car Peeta asks me "Are you planning on hooking up with someone tonight, Katniss?" I look at him and think about it, "Yeah most likely if there's hot guys!" I finish my sentence with a breathy laugh. I don't think Peeta could tell but I was kind of nervous about going to my first party since I met Gale. "Katniss, don't be so nervous it's just a party!" Okay so he could tell.. I'm about to say something when we pull up to a gigantic house. It was absolutely breathtaking, there were fountains with lights changing color all around them, there were fireworks coming from the back, there were at least 7 floors, and I couldn't exactly tell but I think there were over 100 cars. I stared at all feeling a little too nervous to go inside. Peeta noticed my hesitance and took my hand in his, I'm not sure why but this made my stomach flip. I look at him almost feeling like a child, he really is a beautiful human being. "Katniss I know you're nervous of going in but you're 27 years old and you look fantastic! You need to get back out into the playing field of dating! Gale was a complete loser and you need a man who can look after you, or maybe just a hookup for the night. Now let's go!" I gather my thoughts, take a deep breath, and step out of the car. I walk up the stairs to the house entrance and stop right in my tracks when the first face I see is Gales...


	2. Chapter 2

I saw him from across the room, standing there with Madge. He had his arm around her and her head was nuzzled under his neck. Before I could even look away, Gale was looking at me and smiling. I felt as if I could've been sick, his smug expression burning into my eyes. I mustered up the best smile I could and walked towards them. "Hey Gale" I nodded toward Madge "Madge." I gave them both a quick smile. "Hey Catnip!" that was a nickname only Gale called me. "How are you guys? Are you dating?" I tried saying this with the least disappointment I could. "Oh Katniss, I thought you'd heard, Gale and I got married 2 years ago!" I felt as though Madge was saying this as if to rub it in my face, it was just like her to try and hurt me. After 5 years I had thought that maybe Gale still loved me and regretted what he did, I try and distract my mind so I don't embarrass myself and tear up. "Oh.. Wow.. That's uh great!" I was just about to ask where they got married when I heard my name being called from behind me. "Katniss!" Peeta's smiling face was looking at me and waving me over to where he was. I looked at Peeta for another second while smiling, that's when I noticed another man standing with him looking at me. Oh no, Peeta's trying to set me up, that was so typical of him. "Well congrats on your marriage, I have to go." I walked off still feeling shaken about what I'd just heard and try to just focus on getting to Peeta. "Hey Peeta" I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Hey, Katniss, what'd Gale want?" asked Peeta.  
"I'll tell you later.."  
"Okay, well this is my friend from college, Finnick!"  
I looked Finnick up and down, I couldn't keep my eyes off him! He was tall, tan, he had sea green eyes, dirty blond wavy hair, and a beautiful smile.  
"Uh, hi, I'm Katniss" I shook his hand, which after I'd done so realized that my palms were still sweating from my talk with Gale.  
"Hello Katniss, I'm Finnick!"

He looked so smug, as if he knew I found him attractive, I'm guessing a lot of girls found him attractive. "So I'm just gonna let you guys talk, bye Katniss. Bye, Finnick." Peeta started walking away and looked back with a wink. I almost laughed at how dorky he was.  
"So, Katniss, how do you know Peeta?" Finnick said this with a sly smile.  
"If you think I've slept with him you're way off! We're just friends!"  
"Yeah alright."  
"Don't act like an ass, I just met you!" I said this with a smirk.  
"I could never be an ass to you! What do you say we go out back?"  
"Alright.."

I followed Finnick to the back of the mansion and when we got to the backyard I almost gasped. There was the ocean, right in this persons backyard!  
"Oh my God!" Finnick looked at me and smiled. "You like the beach?"  
"Yes! I haven't gone since my father passed away." I said this getting sidetracked by the thought of my father, he passed away when I was 11.  
"I didn't know that, I'm sorry.." Finnick sounded sincere.  
"So who's house is this?"  
"Mine."  
"What?! No it isn't!" He had to be lying this house was so outstanding, I pictured a rich old woman would live here with her granddaughter or something along those lines.  
"Yeah, all mine. Would you like to see my bedroom?"  
I looked at Finnick and thought about what would happen if I went up to his room. I knew we would end up hooking up, and most likely having sex.  
I thought about it for a moment too long.  
"Katniss if you don't want too..."  
"No! I do!" I said this without thinking and before I knew it we were already upstairs and going into a bedroom.  
I felt Finnick's warm lips touch mine and we both fell onto the bed.  
"You're so beautiful Katniss..." Finnick looked at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Finnick you don't have a girlfriend do you?" "No, why? Would you be jealous?" he winked at me. "No reason and yes very jealous" I wasn't prepared to tell him about Gale. "Look Katniss if you don't want to do this, I would love to take you on a date so we can get to know each other." He finishes this sentence with a small peck on my lips. "That would be nice, it's nice to wait." I look at him and smile. Just as I'm about to kiss him again someone walks through the door and I wasn't prepared for who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked into the doorway and saw Gales face looking at me in shock. I hopped off the bed as quickly as I could. "No, Katniss, don't mind me I was just looking for a bathroom..." Gale said this with such disgust that I felt a stab in my heart. He closed the door and I looked at Finnick.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, who was that?"  
"That's uh, my old friend." I couldn't tell Finnick about Gale and I's relationship. I didn't know Finnick well enough to tell him about my past yet.  
"Oh alright, well I'm going to go check on the party. Can I call you later?"  
"Yes, of course." I said this feeling relieved that he'd still want to talk to me after that awkward interaction. It was only after Finnick left the room that I realized he didn't have my number. I didn't know if he did that intentionally or if he'd forgotten we never exchanged number too, even so I needed to find Gale.

After 20 minted of frantically running around trying to find him, he came to me.  
"Katniss, I didn't picture you were the kind of girl to fuck someone at a party." He almost spat this at me.  
"I wasn't about to fuck him, calm down. What's your problem anyway?"  
"I was going to tell you I still loved you."  
I look at Gale with an expression of pure horror. I couldn't process what he'd said and I think about all the things that he's done to me in the past.  
My eyes start watering at my anger and I stare at him.  
"Gale..."  
"Catnip, I love you. And I know I've hurt you before but I will leave Madge and we can get married!"  
I feel so disgusted that he would even think I want him. I come to realization that I don't even love him anymore. He is such a despicable human being. I almost completely lose my anger when he kisses me. I shove him away from my body so quickly that I almost fall over.  
"Gale! I don't love you anymore! I never will. So just stay with Madge because I can't stand the thought of you cheating on someone with me!" Just as I turn around to walk away, Finnick is standing there staring at me.  
"Katniss, that was amazing what you just did. I don't know who that is but you deserve much better than that. I forgot to get your number, may I have it?"  
"Yes. Thank you for that."  
I give him my number and smile at him. I look at Finnick and although I've only known him for a short amount of time, I feel special to be in his presence.  
"Hey guys! What's up?" I whip my head around I see Peeta walking over to us with a huge grin.  
"Well Katniss just got assaulted!" Finnick laughed.  
"I did not. It was just Gale being Gale..."  
"Wait what?! Gale hit on you? What an ass." Peeta look aggravated.  
"Well Katniss are you staying here with Finnick or do you need a ride home?"  
"I'll get a ride home." I smile "Thank you for a great night Finnick."  
"It was my pleasure I'll call you." He gives me a breathtaking smile and I walk away with Peeta.

During our drive home Peeta turns to me  
"So what happened with Gale when we first got to the party?"  
"Oh he told me he was married to Madge. Can you believe that?"  
"So, he's married to Madge yet he hit on you? Biggest ass I've ever met."  
"Yeah I guess so.."  
"So about Finnick? Are you serious about him?"  
"Peeta!"  
"What! I was just asking!"  
"I don't know.. It's still too early."  
"Yeah okay." Something was telling me that Peeta felt a bit hurt, but I wasn't about to ask him about it.

"Well here's your house." I heard a hint of relief in Peeta's voice.  
"Yeah, it is. Hey, are you okay?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"You just seem upset.."  
"I'm fine Katniss, I'm just tired so could you-" he makes a scooting motion with his hands.  
"Okay bye Peeta, I'll see you tomorrow at work."  
I get out of the car and walk inside. Johanna is already asleep so I go to my bathroom and shower.  
When I get out of the shower I see a text from a number I don't know. I unlock my phone.  
"Goodnight Katniss, it was great spending time with you. I'll call you soon. -Finnick"  
I smile at my phone and type back a quick reply.  
"Goodnight Finnick, I hope the rest of your party was great."  
I put my phone down and go to sleep, hoping tomorrow Peeta will be happy, and that Finnick will call. So then I fall asleep to the thought of Finnick and I having a nice dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning to a sudden vibration. I open my eyes slowly and look to my left, I see my phone screen is lit up. I'm not awake enough to pick up my phone so I just lay on my back and think of last night.  
I think of meeting Finnick, I think of Peeta being upset, and then I think of Gale. I don't know why the thought of Gale still gets to me, but it does. I can't deny that it hurt seeing him yesterday and I can't deny that I'm angry for what he said and did. I feel my eyes well up with tears, I try to distract myself by finally getting my phone. I stare at it through watery eyes.  
I have:  
9 missed calls from Peeta  
4 texts from Peeta  
10 missed calls from Gale  
1 voicemails from Gale  
2 texts from Gale

I frown at my phone. Why do I have so many missed calls and texts? That's when I notice the time. 2:05 P.M.  
I unlock my phone and read the 4 texts from Peeta.  
The first text was at 8:12 A.M, it read "Katniss, where are you? I'm at work and I need your help."  
The second text was at 9:03 A.M, "Katniss! Work is very busy and you need to get down here now!"  
The third text was at 11:20 A.M, "Katniss, I need to speak with you about last night. Please come to work."  
The last text was only 15 minutes ago and it says "Katniss, if you aren't here by 3:00 I'm coming to your house to see if you're okay."

If you didn't know Peeta and I's relationship you'd assume he's acting creepy, but that's just how Peeta is. He likes to know what's going with me, he's very protective and that's what I love about him.  
So I quickly type back, "Sorry Peeta, I just woke up. I guess I had a few too many last night?"

I then read Gales texts.  
The first text was at 11:30 A.M. it says, "Catnip, I didn't mean to scare you off last night. Let me make up to you."  
The second text was at 1:00 P.M. it says, "By the way, who was that douche you were with yesterday? He seemed like an ass too me."  
I'm pretty sure he was talking about Finnick since he knows Peeta. I still feel disgusted by his messages. I do not reply to those. I listen to his voice mail which was from 4:00 A.M. I couldn't tell what he was saying because he was so drunk. I just delete it without even listening to the whole thing.

I walk to my bathroom and brush my teeth, take a shower, and then get dressed all within 20 minutes. I go to the kitchen and see someone sitting at my table. I panic thinking someone broke in, but then realize it's just Johanna.  
"Hey Jo" I say relaxed.  
"Katniss! I thought you'd never wake up! Here I made coffee, it's from this morning but you can heat it up." She laughs.  
"Wow thanks, but I have to get to work. Peeta has already left me a bunch of messages asking where I am."  
She looks at me with a smile, and I can already tell what she's thinking.  
"Loverboy needs his little girlfriend doesn't he?"  
I can't help but to laugh at this, she really can't see that Peeta is just my friend.  
"Yeah I guess so, bye Jo. Will you be here when I get home?"  
"Yes! You have to tell me about last night!"  
I frown. I don't want to discuss last night for a while. But I give her a positive reply anyway.  
"Yeah of course. See you tonight."

As I get in my car thinking of Gale and Peeta's texts, I think about why Finnick hadn't texted me.  
Maybe he was the type of guy to wait a couple of days before texting a girl. That bothered me for some reason, I push the thought out of my mind.

I pull into my parking spot at work, and nearly sprint inside the building.  
I get to my desk and see Peeta pulling out a patients file.  
I work for Peeta as his receptionist and assistant at a doctors office.  
"Peeta! I'm here!" I smile at him.  
He glares at me with a look that says he's angry with me. What could I have done now? I ignore it and walk with him to the 4th room down the hall.  
We take care of a patient and then walk outside.  
"What the fuck Katniss? Where have you been? I was worried about you. Remember you work for me and I can fire you."  
Ok woah. What was his problem? Why was he acting like this towards me? I look at him and give him a confused look.  
"Peeta what's wrong? You were upset most of last night and now you're telling me off? What is your problem?"  
I raised my voice a little too loud because some people from the waiting room look over.  
"Look Katniss, we'll talk later since our shifts are almost over anyway."  
I feel a little guilty that I got here so late but he shouldn't be treating me like this!  
"Fine." I walk away and file some paper work to get my mind of this argument.

After our day shifts are over we walk outside together.  
"Katniss, I'm just upset that you got here so late. It isn't fair to me or our patients."  
"I'm sure our 'patients' were fine without me there, Peeta."  
"That isn't the point! The point is that you weren't at your job."  
"Yeah and what about last night? You were angry or upset with me then too!"  
"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you cant drop your job just because you got a little too wasted last night."  
I feel so hurt by what he said that I know tears are about to spring to my eyes. Instead I turn around, say goodbye and walk away.  
I hear him calling my name but I don't turn around. I need to get home.

As I'm driving home I hear my phone buzz. It better be Peeta apologizing to me.  
I get home, park, and look at my phone.  
1 message from Finnick. I smile so wide you'd think I won the lottery.  
"Hello Katniss, this is Finnick just thought I'd say that incase you didn't save my number. ;) Call me soon."  
I quickly dial his number trying to refrain from sounding too excited.  
"Hello? Katniss?"  
"Hey Finnick!"  
So much for refraining.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my face.  
"I'd love too!"  
"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:30."  
After he hung up I walked inside knowing I'd have to tell Johanna all about this.  
I walked in my house and saw someone sitting with Johanna, my stomach flipped as I saw their face.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Finnick. Just sitting there with Johanna as if they'd been friends for years.  
"Uh, hey guys... What's up?" I couldn't help but sound a little needy, I had felt like Johanna was telling him all kinds of embarrassing stories about me.  
"Katniss! I just met your "friend" Finnick!" Johanna said friend very strangely and for some reason this bothered me, but I let it go. Finnick was just smiling at me when he said "well you said I could pick you up at 7:30."  
I smirked. "Yes, for tomorrow! How do you know I don't have a different date today?"  
He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. He looked down at the floor then back up at me through his eyelashes.  
"You don't actually have another date do you?" He walked over to me and lifted me off the ground, twirling me. I couldn't help the laughter that was escaping my throat.  
"Finnick put me down!"  
Finnick suddenly stopped twirling me and I heard him say, "hey buddy, what are you doing here?"  
I was confused until I heard somebody's voice who was all too familiar say "I just, uh, wanted to bring Katniss some dinner.."  
Peeta.

What was he doing here? After our fight I didn't expect to see him, or even talk to him for a couple days.  
Finnick finally puts me down and I look at Peeta. He looks kind of upset and I can see that his eyes are red rimmed.  
Had he been crying?  
"Hey Peeta, how come you stopped by?"  
"I wanted to bring you dinner, you seemed hungry when you left work."  
I think Johanna could sense the tension between us because she suddenly appeared next to me saying, "Loverboy! How are you? Come sit we can eat that food, let's let Katniss and Finnick go out to eat!"  
"Uh, alright." Peeta seemed in a daze and I couldn't help feeling a little guilty, he had drove here to have a dinner and talk about our differences but instead I'm going out with someone else.

"Well I guess I'll go and get ready for our dinner, Finnick."  
He smiled at me and sat back down on the couch.

I could just make out Peeta saying, "I'm going to use the restroom" when I heard my door open.  
"Katniss, I want to talk to you before you go on your date."  
I whipped my head around and saw Peeta standing in my doorway.  
"About what?" My voice was a little shaky because I was nervous he was going to yell at me.  
Instead I was surprised when he said, "Katniss, are you sure about this date?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
Peeta looked at me in a way that made me feel almost angry, he looked at me judgingly"  
"I don't know it's just that you barely know him."  
"Peeta, I'm going on this date. Goodnight."  
I walked out my bedroom and told Finnick I was ready to go, and I told Johanna I'd be home soon.

My whole date I spent wondering why Peeta was so worried about me being with Finnick. I couldn't understand. They were friends weren't they? For some reason it felt like Peeta was against Finnick. I pushed the thought out of my mind and tried to enjoy my date with Finnick.

As Finnick and I finished our dinner we got back in the car and headed back to my place.  
"Katniss?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you hear what I said?"  
I had completely drifted off into thought I didn't even realize what Finnick had said.  
"Oh sorry, what no I didn't."  
"I asked if you wanted to go out next weekend."  
My heart clenched inside me. I didn't know if this was a good or bad feeling.  
I felt shaky but I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Of course I will."  
Finnick smiled so wide I thought it'd reach his ears.  
"Great, because I think you're amazing."  
I smiled at him and just then we pulled up to my house.  
"Thank you for dinner Finnick, and I'm sorry for Peeta earlier."  
I don't know why I mentioned Peeta.  
"You're welcome, and it's alright."  
He smiled and leaned over to kiss me. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me in a way that made me feel safe. I was beginning to feel a little bit confused about my feelings for Finnick. I kissed him back anyway. We eventually separated and I went inside.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Peeta sleeping on the couch. I looked at him for a little while and felt a longing in my heart. I pushed a lock of his hair out of his face. It brought up a memory that I didn't want to remember from 2 years ago.  
I pushed it out of my thoughts.

"Katniss." I looked up and saw Johanna standing in the doorway.  
"Hey Jo."  
"Come in the kitchen for a second, please. I need to talk to you."  
This was the first time in a while that I saw Johanna serious and maybe even angry. I didn't want to know what was coming.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down at the table with Johanna and looked her dead in the eye.  
She just stared at me, a stare that made me feel unbelievably uncomfortable.  
"Jo, are you mad at me for something?"  
Johanna's eyes opened so wide they seemed to take up half her face. She seemed confused, which made me confused.  
"What do you mean? Why would I be mad?" she seemed so genuinely unknowing of anything that I felt some calmness.  
That's until Johanna blurted out, "I slept with Peeta! Please don't be upset!"  
So she didn't look angry before, she was panicked and worried. I could feel my heart start racing and I felt my whole face turn red.  
I didn't know why I felt pain in my chest, but I did. It wasn't something that I felt often.  
"Katniss please say something." Johanna looked scared, scared that maybe I was upset with her, scared that maybe I wouldn't want to speak to her again.  
"I just, uh.." I couldn't say anything else. I was in pure shock.  
"Look Katniss, I know that you guys had a short fling 2 years ago but I thought you were over it, and well..."  
Shit, I had forgotten that I told Johanna about me sleeping with Peeta.  
I put my head in my hands and remember that night 2 years back.

It was at a New Years party our work was throwing. I remember back to Peeta arguing with me about leaving because I was too wasted. I realize now he was probably right.  
"Peeta come on! I've only had 2 drinks!"  
"Yeah 2 drinks and 4 shots!"  
I looked up at him and hiccupped while giggling. I felt so carefree.  
"Katniss, let me take you home come on."  
I had of course eventually gave in because of the way Peeta was. He could encourage you to do anything.  
The next thing I remember was Peeta and I intertwined as one in my bed. I can't remember how we got like that or what I said to him that got us like that but it happened. We never discussed it together either.

I snap back from my memory and see Johanna looking at me with a concerned look.  
"Jo, it's fine. Peeta and I had sex once. We're just friends." I gave a smile that probably seemed like I was trying way too hard.  
Johanna could tell. She could see everything in my facial expressions.  
"Well okay... I think I might have dinner with him soon. I kind of like him. I always have a little bit."  
Now this was news too me. She always called him Loverboy because she "assumed" he liked me! Maybe it was all just an act to cover her feelings for him.  
"Well, uh, congratulation's." I probably sounded bitchy but I didn't care. Peeta was my friend. I didn't want Johanna taking all his attention.  
"Katniss how was your date?"  
I whipped my head around to see Peeta standing in the doorway. His hair was a mess, but he looked sexy. He was in boxer's which would've been weird if we weren't so close. My heart leapt out of my chest.  
"It was good, thank you."  
I looked back at Johanna and saw her looking at Peeta with lust and pure happiness.  
I felt appalled by this. Before I saw anymore of this I got up and left without saying goodnight.

I could hear their whispers as I closed my bedroom door. Let them talk about me, it's not like I have feelings for Peeta. I'm with Finnick and I know that. Johanna can have Peeta if she wants. I tried to convince myself this was okay, but I couldn't find the heart to believe it.  
I took a shower and went too bed feeling betrayed, upset, and little angry.

I woke up the next morning at 7:00.  
I went to the kitchen and started making eggs when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Peeta observing me.  
"Good morning." I said this a little too coldly.  
"Good morning Katniss." Peeta smiled at me, I could tell he was amused with my attitude.  
I didn't understand why, I didn't think him and Johanna sleeping together was very amusing.  
"So, are you done being so cold?" His voice turned serious.  
"I don't know, are you done sleeping with every girl you see?" I didn't mean for that too come out of my mouth but it did. There was a little truth behind it too.  
I turned around from making breakfast and saw that Peeta was shocked at how bitchy I'd been.  
"Peeta, I didn-"  
"No, Katniss, I get it. I slept with the mother of my child and didn't marry her. I slept with you and didn't ever talk about it with you, I slept with your best friend. So yes, I could be a very bad guy but you know that I'm not. I can go on but I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction of being right." He glared at me with such hatred that I felt it deep in my bones.  
Before I could say anything he had walked out of the room and was slamming the front door.  
Shit. I fucked up. I know I shouldn't mention Peeta sleeping with girls since he's so sensitive about Rye.  
"Katniss what did you do?" Johanna almost shouted from the doorway/  
"I didn't mean too! My mind was working so fast and I'm still angry!"  
"That's no excuse to act like a jealous bitch who's better than everyone. You can't yell at people for trying to be happy"  
I felt my face get hot and I felt tears well up in my eyes. On some level Johanna was right. I was trying so hard to make them both feel sorry for they'd done that I hadn't thought about them being happy. I really fucked up and I knew this wasn't going to be easy to fix as I watched Johanna storm out the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been 336 hours since I'd last spoken to Peeta. That's 14 days, or 2 weeks.  
Too other people it wouldn't seem like much but Peeta and I had spoken everyday for so many years that this felt so odd. I didn't want it to go on any longer.  
Since Peeta and I worked the same hours I would just talk to him tomorrow morning. I feel so positive that he's forgiven me that I can hardly wait to talk to him. That's when I get the brilliant idea to go to his house.

On the way to his house I decided to listen to think of wait to say. I was just so overcome with longing for my best friend that I couldn't keep my heart rate down. Even though I went on a few dates with Finnick in these past 2 weeks I couldn't get myself to drop the sadness, and I think Finnick could tell because he'd always come up with some cheesy joke to say. I didn't care for them much.

Finally I arrived to Peeta's house. I just stared at his door for a while until I eventually had the courage to get out of my car and knock.  
I stood there for about 20 seconds until Peeta answered the door.  
His hair was messy and a little sweaty around his forehead, he was in basketball shorts and he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
His face had so much joy on it, he looked so genuinely happy and so carefree that my stomach felt butterflies. I loved when Peeta looked this happy.  
That is until he registered who was at his door.

"Katinss." He said this so dully and it seemed as if he had no expression.  
"Peeta! It's wonderful too see you! I've missed you, and I've come to apolo-"  
"Katniss just stop talking, I'm with Johanna right now and quite frankly I don't care to see you."  
I didn't know how to reply. I was so confident that he'd forgiven me. I was sadly mistaken.  
"Katniss, I'd like you too leave now." He was so serious and so angry sounding that I couldn't even think straight.  
"Peeta! Wait I'm sorry what I said back at my house! I didn't mean it please just let me talk to you about this." I was almost shouting at him, I wanted him so much to tell me it was okay and to wrap me in his warm embrace. I missed his smell and the feel of his heartbeat.  
"Not now Katniss, goodbye."  
Just like that, he slammed the door. I jumped with how much force the door closed. I couldn't move, I was numb from the pain.  
He was my best friend and he so easily shut me out. I slowly walked down the steps to my car and sat inside. I looked at my phone.  
1 text from Gale.  
Why would Gale be texting me? I never answered his calls or texts 2 weeks ago, what makes him think I'll reply now?  
I open it anyway.  
"Katniss, call me. There's an emergency in your family, they've been trying to reach your house phone."  
Shit, I'd never given them my new cell number. The only reason Gale would know of this emergency is because my mother still adores him.  
She thinks he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Bullshit. I quickly call Gale as panic begins to set in.  
"Katniss. Come down to Seam Emergency Hospital right away. I'll explain when you get here."  
He hangs up so quickly I barely have time to register what's going on. What if something happened to Prim? Or my mother? The last time I felt this anxious and scared was when my father passed away. I was so young but I still remember the pain of it all. The awful phone call, the waiting, the tears, and then the death. I nearly drive at 110 miles an hour to get to the hospital.  
I run inside and find Gale sitting in the waiting room.  
"Gale! What is it? What's wrong?" I feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead and I'm trembling.  
"Katniss, sit down please." Gale looks as if he's going to throw up.  
"Gale... what is it?"  
"It's Prim."  
Oh no. Not my little sister. I feel my heart pounding so fast I can barely catch my breath. I put my head between my knees to keep from throwing up or fainting. I take deep breaths while preparing myself for the worst. Tears begin to pool in my eyes and soon enough a stream of tears start flowing.  
I eventually look up and stare Gale straight in the eye.  
"What's wrong with her? Please tell me."  
"Katniss you're crying! Oh God no! Let me get you a tissue!"  
Why does he look shocked that I'm crying? My little sister is in the emergency room.  
"Here." He hands me a tissue. "Katniss, nothing bad happened! Prim's in labor!"  
I can almost feel all the pain from my heart leaving. I had completely forgotten about it being so close to Prims due date. She never checks in. She's the typical 22 year old girl with little to no worry.  
"Gale you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I laugh it off.  
"I'm sorry I just figured it was an emergency!" Gale is laughing so hard that I see a tear fall from his eye.  
I laugh too. It is kind of funny.  
Just as I punch him in the arm for scaring me I see my mother walk towards us with a huge smile.  
"Would you like to see your new niece?" My mother is gleaming with joy.  
"I'd love too." I feel so completely overjoyed, I take out my phone to text Peeta about the news. That's when I remember we aren't speaking. Great.


	8. Chapter 8-Peeta's POV

It might've been harsh how I treated Katniss but I couldn't forgive her just yet for what she said. Also she showed up just after I'd had sex with Johanna.  
Let me add this, it was great sex.  
But even though I was upset with Katniss, I couldn't deny the feelings I've had for her ever since we first met. It's been a long painful journey and when we slept together I felt so attached and hopeless.

It was a Saturday night and Katniss had gotten so drunk that I figured I'd help her get home, so I did. But as I helped her to her room she turned to me and said she felt as if we belonged together. I laughed it off, knowing she was drunk and knowing she wouldn't remember this in the morning, but it was what happened next that made me really think about the way she felt about me. She had grasped my neck in her hands and was looking me straight in the eyes, and my god her eyes looked beautiful. She had whispered so gently I almost didn't catch what she said, but of course I did. She had told me she loved and needed me. After that she kissed me so passionately that I almost believed her. Then of course, we had sex. Perhaps the best sex of my life.

I snap out of my thoughts and see Johanna sitting on the couch with a sullen yet content expression.  
"Jo? What's up? Besides of course m-"  
"Peeta, Prim had her baby. Katniss just called."  
This caught me by surprise.  
"I thought you weren't speaking to her?" I felt so confused I had to ask.  
"I'm not but she knows that I love Prim, so she figured I wanted to visit."  
"Oh, well that's nice. Are you going to go?" I was hoping she'd say no because then I would of course feel obligated to join her.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna shower and then head out. You can join if you want." She smiled.  
"Join you in the shower or join you when you go to the hospital?" I had a devilish smile on my lips hoping she'd only pick the first option.  
"Both. That's an order!" She winked and slapped my ass before walking to the bathroom.  
I guess going to the hospital was worth a shower with Johanna.

We pulled up the hospital and parked.  
"I can't believe you dragged me here." I said this with a look of regret and Johanna could tell.  
"Look Peeta, I'm sure Katniss left already! And wasn't a shower with me worth it?" She smirked and turned the car off and got out.  
She was right, it was worth it. I smiled and got out of the car. We walked into the hospital hand in hand.  
"Primrose Everdeen." I said to the lady at the check in.  
"Room 572. It's to your left." The nurse smiled.

I was feeling so anxious and annoyed about being here that I hadn't noticed that we'd already gotten to the room.  
"Prim!" Johanna squealed so obnoxiously I had to rub my ears for a bit.  
"Jo!" Prim smiled weakly from her bed.  
I looked around the room and found Katniss asleep on the couch. She looked so worn out and peaceful. I was so mesmerized by her beauty that I hadn't noticed Gale sitting next her. They were holding hands. They were holding hands? I must've made a contorted face because Prim spoke up saying,  
"He had to calm her down, she was so overwhelmed seeing me with a baby!" I wanted to believe Prim but I didn't like how this looked. Also what about Finnick?  
I shrugged it off.  
"Can I see the baby? Is it a boy or girl? What'd you name it!" Johanna was getting way too excited over a baby.  
"Yes, girl, and I named her Maysilee." Prim replied.  
"Maysilee? Wasn't that your moms friends name?" I knew this because Katniss had spoken of her once.  
"Yes, she died in war a while back. So I decided to give my daughter a strong fighters name." Prim looked satifised with her choice. I liked it too.  
"That's beautiful Prim." Johanna looked at Prim.  
In that exact moment Katniss sat up and stared directly at me.  
She glanced between me, Johanna, Prim, and then Gale. She immediately untangled her hand from his.  
"Peeta, I didn't think you'd come with Johanna." She looked a bit hurt.  
"Yeah. I wanted to see the baby." I think I sounded a little cold but that's how I had to act.  
"Oh, well can I speak to you?" she asked so pleadingly that I couldn't say no.  
"Sure."

We both stepped out and I just looked at her for a moment.  
She looked so broken down that I couldn't help but notice her puffy eyes.  
Beside the fact that it seemed like she'd been crying, she looked amazing. Even in a baggy sweater and running shorts she was still the most amazing woman in this world. I wish she would realize that. I remember once when she told me she thought she was hideous I had gone on for what felt like an eternity on how beautiful she was. But even an eternity wasn't enough to describe her beauty.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I said blandly.  
"Peeta, please forgive me? Today I thought Prim died instead of have a baby and I know it sounds funny but it was terrifying and the only person I thought and knew could comfort me wasn't speaking to me and I felt so torn up inside." Her eyes were getting watery. "Peeta, I know what I said was wrong and I'm sorry. I'm happy for you and Jo. Please. I just want my best friend back." One single tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away thinking I wouldn't notice.  
"Katniss... I can't just forget what you said." I paused thinking of what else to say, "I miss you too, but you bringing up Rye like that was awful. It isn't something I can drop." I started to feel angry just thinking of what she had said.  
"Peeta I know that! But I'm sorry!" I don't think she realized how loud she was being because Gale came out of the room at that second.  
"Peeta. Katniss?" he looked at her with a worried expression, "Are you alright?"  
"Yes Gale I'm fine." She looked so distraught that I couldn't help but feel bad for making her like this.  
"Peeta? What'd you do?" Gale stared at me with such hatred, that I felt intimidated.  
"I didn't do anything! Look Katniss talk to me when you truly realize what you've said." I didn't bother looking back as I walked away. I walked to the closest bathroom and just stared in the mirror.  
"This isn't you Peeta." I told myself.  
Go back, tell her how you feel. Those were the seven words that haunted me for the next 10 minutes.  
I gathered my courage and dignity and went back out. I didn't see Katniss and I didn't Gale. I went into Prims hospital room. I only found Johanna and Prim there.  
"Hey, where's Katniss?" I asked starting to panic. I didn't want her to run off with Gale because I know what she'd do.  
"She went home with Gale, I think." Prim gave me a small smile then with her eyes told me to come over to her.  
I walked over cautiously, leaned down, and listened to her whisper in my ear.  
"Go find her Peeta, tell her how you feel. I always liked you guys together, and she does too even though she doesn't realize it yet."  
I just stood up slowly and looked at Prim in the eye. I nodded slowly and looked at Johanna.  
"I'll see you later Jo." That was all I could muster up before running out of the hospital and straight towards Katniss' house.


	9. Chapter 9

Gale had to escort me out of the hospital because I was about to chase after Peeta like a maniac. He drove me home because he rode over to the hospital with my mother.  
"Katniss? Can I ask you something?" Gale turned to me at a stoplight.  
"Yeah, I guess so." I just stared out the window, at the dark night sky, thinking of Peeta. Thinking of how I'd messed up our friendship. But mainly thinking of why I was so hurt and upset about this all.  
"Well, I just, why do you care so much about Peeta anyway?" Gale seemed genuinely confused, just like me. His eyebrows were bent down so he had wrinkles between his eyebrows.  
"He's my best friend, Gale. He would never hurt me, so I trust him." I said this kind of hoping Gale would realize I was trying to hint at how bad he hurt me in the past. But that's all I said before leaning my head on the window.  
"He seemed to hurt you back in that hospital hallway." Gale snorted in a disgusted way, but also in a way that was making fun of me.  
I just sighed at this not wanting to continue an argument.

Finally we pulled into my house driveway.  
"I can call a taxi, so you don't have to drive me home. I had completely forgotten that we were in your car." Gale looked at me with exhaustion.  
"No, that's fine. You can stay in the guestroom, you're tired. I really don't mind." I truly meant it. I didn't care if Gale stayed in my house. I didn't really want to sleep alone in my house anyway,  
"Thanks Catnip." He smiled at me, a sweet smile that made the pit of my stomach churn. So instead of saying something stupid or making a stupid gesture I just got out of the car.

"Do you want some tea? I know you always like to drink tea after watching the night news." Gale said from the kitchen.  
"Wow, you remember that?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, please. Also, shouldn't you call Madge? You know, explain why you aren't home?"  
"Well actually Madge and I aren't exactly speaking. We haven't been for a while." He looked at me through the kitchen doorway.  
"But at the party a couple weeks ago you guys were all over each other? I'm confused." I really was. Maybe this was just a ploy to get me to sleep with him. Well it wouldn't happen.  
"I'll explain in a minute." He smirked at me.  
Just then I heard my phone ring. It was Finnick. At the same time I heard a knock at my door. I looked out the window leading to the porch and saw Peeta. Peeta?! What was he doing here?  
Well, I have a phone call waiting with Finnick, a cup of tea waiting with Gale, and a talk outside waiting with Peeta. This was awkward.  
I answer the phone while walking to the door.  
"Hey Finnick can I call you back?"  
"Hello Beautiful! Of course you can. Are you alright?" He sounded so sexy on the phone.  
"Yes, I just have Peeta at my door. I think he wants to talk."  
"Alright love, call me later."  
I hung up while I opened the door.

"Peeta..." Seeing him from the window and seeing him right here in front of me was so different. From the window it could be my eyes deceiving me, but when I opened the door and saw him there... I couldn't explain the feeling I had in my stomach. My heart was pounding so quickly I thought it would burst from my chest.  
"Katniss. I need to tell you something." It looked so important. I wanted him to come in and sit on the couch but of course-  
"Katniss do you want sugar in your tea? Too make it sweet like your ass?" Gale was here.  
He was sauntering in from the kitchen when he saw Peeta. And Peeta saw him. And just then a car with headlights came into my driveway.  
Johanna.  
Could these past 2 minutes be anymore awkward?  
"Katniss! Peeta! Gale?" Johanna said as she came up the driveway.  
"Jo...?" Peeta looked just as confused as I did.  
"Can we all go inside? I have something to show you and say to you guys!" Johanna seemed excited, which intrigued me.  
We all sat down, while I drank my tea.  
But in the back of my mind I wanted to know what Peeta had too say. I wanted to call Finnick back. And I did in fact want sugar in my tea, which I didn't get.  
"Well Jo? What do you have to show us?" I asked as I stared at her warily.  
"Okay, get ready! I got you, me, Peeta," she gestured to Peeta, "and Finnick tickets to Hawaii! We go next weekend! We're staying for 4 days, 3 nights!"  
"Wait what!?" I nearly spit out my tea. "Johanna why?"  
"Because, we all have been so angry with each other and I want the friendships back! It'll be fun!"  
I think Peeta was thinking the same thing as me because we both looked at each other and just stared. Feeling the exact same way.  
Terrified, because of what might happen. Sad, because we had to talk and we couldn't. Confused, because we didn't know anything that was happening. And last, dreadful, of what the next few days would bring.


	10. Chapter 10

I had started packing the morning of the trip to Hawaii. I was dreading the trip and I was dreading seeing Peeta and Jo all over each other. Maybe Finnick could distract me.  
I called him and asked if he was all packed.  
"Yeah, I finished last night. Want me to come over?"  
I pondered it for a minute. "Yes."  
We then hung up and he came over. He helped me finish packing and then we headed to the airport, we were meeting Johanna and Peeta there.  
"So what do you think we're all going to do on this trip?" Finnick looked at the cab driver, then at me.  
"I don't know, probably sight see, go to restaurants, relax, become friends again so Johanna doesn't make us go on some weird trip again?" I tried to laugh to make it seem like a lighthearted joke. I wasn't convincing.  
"Yeah, I think it'll be fun. Whatever happened between the three of you?" I didn't want to answer. If I did Finnick would become suspicious of my feelings for Peeta. Feelings that I didn't even know if they existed.  
"It's complicated. Just some work stuff." I said this, and nothing more.

Finally we got through luggage check and through the terminal and were waiting to be called onto the plane.  
"Finnick! Katniss!" I see Johanna walking towards us. She has a smile on her face and she's holding 4 coffees in a tray.  
"Hey, Jo." I looked at her trying to force a smile. "Hi Peeta." I said less cheerfully, but I kept my eyes on him a little too long because I heard Finnick clear his throat behind me.  
"Hey guys, Johanna thank you so much for arranging this trip." Finnick hugged her after she put the coffees down on a table.  
Finnick and Johanna then sat together drinking their coffees, laughing and talking.  
I then was forced to sit with Peeta.  
"So, how's Rye?" I tried to fill the awkward silence but it felt too difficult.  
"He's fine. I spent most of Tuesday and Wednesday with him. He got to meet Johanna, I think he likes her a lot." He laughed.  
I forced a laugh, feeling a bit jealous.  
"Row 23 A, B, C, D, E, and F are now boarding!"  
"That's us guys!" Johanna stood up and walked over to the check in with her boarding pass. As did I, Peeta, and Finnick.  
As we walked onto the plane it becomes just my luck that I am sitting with Peeta. Johanna is sitting with Finnick.  
I didn't want to be rude and ask to switch so I just sat down at the window, while Peeta sat in the middle.  
The plane finally started moving after 20 minutes and I felt Peeta grab my hand. I must have given him an odd look because he reminded me of his fear of planes and heights.  
"Katniss, please. You know how I feel about flying."  
So there we sat. Hand in hand. A man about my age leaned over Peeta and said "You guys are a great a couple, I can really sense the chemistry." He smiled at me.  
I just stared at him and cracked a smile and looked at Peeta. It was something we always did. We would act as a couple when people thought we were.  
"Thank you so much! We're going on our 5 year anniversary trip! I'm Katniss, and this is Peeta!" I looked at Peeta gleaming with fake joy.  
Peeta shook the guys hand with his free hand.  
"I'm Marvel. Nice to meet you guys."  
The rest of the flight was spent with Peeta and Marvel talking about sports and me looking at Peeta's hand in mine.  
That's all I focused on. For most of the 5 hour flight, until I fell asleep on Peeta's shoulder.

I wake up to the plane landing.  
"Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We have finally arrived in Hawaii! Enjoy your trip or your return home. Aloha!"  
I released my grip from Peeta's hand and looked at him with sleepy eyes.  
I smiled at him, as his beautiful features. This was nice, being close with him again after so long of fighting.  
It might be a good trip after all.

We get to the hotel and settle into our two rooms. Finnick and I in one of course, and Johanna and Peeta in the other.  
"Hey Katniss, why don't you and Peeta go to dinner tonight. You know maybe rekindle the friendship? I'll go out with Johanna and get to know her!"  
I stared at Finnick confused. Why was he basically telling me to go on a date with Peeta?  
"Why?" I asked finally.  
"Well Johanna and I think you guys should try and become close again! We also want to become friends too." He smiled at me so genuinely I felt like he meant it.  
"Well okay." This was the first time I actually smiled in a while.

That night I put on a flowing baby blue dress and black heels. I left my hair natural and wavy, and did minimal makeup.  
Peeta was suppose to knock on my door when he was ready.  
Until then I talked to Finnick about what he wanted to do in Hawaii.  
Then suddenly I heard a knock. Peeta!  
I walked to the door.  
"Hello Peeta." I smiled at him as normally as I could without looking foolish. He looked so handsome. His blonde curls groomed, his gray suit was perfectly fitted, and he had such a natural glow about him that I felt my heart race.  
"Hi Katniss, you look beautiful as usual." He flashed a smile at me that made it seem as though he thinking the same things I was.  
"I'll have her home by midnight, Fin!" Peeta shouted from the door.  
"Same for Johanna!" Finnick shouted back.  
The whole thing felt strange. Switching dates. But I didn't mind. I wanted to be close to Peeta again. Maybe this was my chance.  
"Shall we?" Peeta held out his arm for me to hold onto as we walked out of the hotel and towards our dinner date.  
Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.


End file.
